vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
悪ノ召使 (Aku no Meshitsukai)
Original = , and |singers = Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin (chorus) |producers = mothy (music, lyrics, video) * Ichika, Kishida, Mameari, Hitsuji, Shiuka, Kiro, meimei, imin, Sincerity, Yuu., piano, noDuki, Haru, Yamada Rokkaku, sirose, myk, sabo, Yagami (illustrations) |links = }} |-| Remaster ed = and |singers = Kagamine Len act2 * Kagamine Rin act2 (chorus) |producers = mothy (music, lyrics, video) * Ichika, Kishida, Mameari, Hitsuji, Shiuka, Kiro, meimei, imin, Sincerity, Yuu., piano, noDuki, Haru, Yamada Rokkaku, sirose, myk, sabo, Yagami (illustrations) |links = }} |-| ～velvet mix～ = and |singers = Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin (chorus) |producers = mothy (music, lyrics) * gamu, melou, Utsuki Rin, Ikeda, Minami, carl, Niya Shuu, 7:24, Akaza, Ichiko, Tokimura, AKI, touno, Hakuseki, Hizuki, Takanashi, Aki-t, habuki, Ichibyo Ria, Yuzuki, Mareson, Akiko, Suzunya, onigiri565, Saku, Pochin, ametoyo, chiSa, TO MU (illustration) |links = }} Background This song was uploaded on April 28, 2008, and has reached over 3,000,000 views. It's considered one of Len's most notable songs. This song takes during the events of The Daughter of Evil, except from her (Riliane's) servant Allen's point of view. It details the story of how the twins were separated when they were very small and how the only thing of Riliane he could ever see was her soft, kind side, how she ordered him to kill Michaela (Miku) (who he fell in love with) and eventually traded places with Riliane when she is to be executed. Succeeding Versions }} Lyrics |-|Niconico Ver = |-| SCP ver = Derivatives |human = , Creamzone, , xiao, Π, Zensai, Fuuwon, Komodai, Kagamine Len |producers = Mac |categories = Human Cover; Chorus |links = nn sm9921651 }} |producers = Iwakamu (illust), Mogelatte (video), Kiseki@CAxis (3Dvideo), Atarime-P (mixing) |categories = Human Cover; Chorus |links = nn sm19165284; yt iQHuJF4GjFI }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *VOCALO ・Super ・Hits (sheet music) Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Evils Theater *Vocalolegend *Prelude to forest (velvet mix) *Evils Kingdom *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Blue) *The VOCALOID *Vocalogemini (Append Version) *Fairy tale & Girl's talk *Gekkaneta Vol.08 *Seven Crimes and Punishments *Project mirai COMPLETE *Kagaminext It is the second track in the Story of Evil series. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *MikuExpo Live in Tokyo 2011 *MikuExpo Live in Sapporo 2011 *MikuExpo Live in Tokyo 2012 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Project Mirai (Append Version) Gallery Aku no meshitsukai piapro.png|Illustration for the original song by Mito Servant of Evil PM.jpg|Len's Servant of Evil costume from the song Servant of Evil for the videogame Project Mirai Agon1354301513.jpg|Servant of Evil papercraft Navigation_22993.png|Good Smile company's Servant of Evil nendoroid petit SoE TinierMe.jpg|Servant of Evil in Hatsune Miku Persona Gacha TinierMe RinLenServantOfEvil.jpg|A Screenshot of Rin and Len performing Servant of Evil "live" in MikuPa Sapporo 2011 Dollfie Dream Len Servant of Evil.jpeg|VOLKS's Servant of Evil Dollfie External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Concert songs Category:Evillious Chronicles series Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures Category:Remastered songs